Bad Girl or Bad Boy
by ika.zordick
Summary: "Suiiitt suiitt… Cewe tomboy, cantik dan sexy. Miliki aku sayang!", inilah yang mendiskripsikan pemikiran gila Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun dan Suho ketika menemukan sosok seorang Kai. Tapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika ternyata Kai adalah Jongin, lelaki keturunan ketua mafia. "For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girl or Bad Boy**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Chanyeol and other**

**Summary: "Suiiitt suiitt… Cewe tomboy, cantik dan sexy. Miliki aku sayang!", inilah yang mendiskripsikan pemikiran gila Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun dan Suho ketika menemukan sosok seorang Kai. Tapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika ternyata Kai adalah Jongin, lelaki keturunan ketua mafia.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Kibum masih di usahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**Warning: Typos, BL, ciri khas ika zordick, Don't like Don't read **

**.**

**.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Siiiingg—

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan bernuansa modern di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas mahalnya duduk di belakang meja dengan tulisan "Komisaris". Ia menatap datar pria lain dengan pakaian casual yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Mana Jongin?" pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar di bibirnya.

Luhan—lelaki dengan pakaian casual tersebut menutup bibirnya rapat. Sebenarnya nafasnya sesak ketika di hadapkan dengan aura mengintimidasi yang begitu dingin oleh pamannya. Ya—adik beda ibu dari ayahnya, Kim Hangeng. Dirinyalah yang bertugas menjemput adik sepupunya itu dari Jepang. Dan sekarang, ia kehilangan sosok Jongin. Maknae mereka itu memang merepotkan, dan ia bersumpah jika ia akan mati perlahan karena tingkah keterlaluan cucu kesayangan kakek mereka tersebut.

"Dia—" Luhan dilatih untuk selalu tenang. Tapi jika seperti ini ia gugup juga. Kim Kibum, sang paman memang terlalu mengerikan. Ia masih ingat pesan ibunya, Song Qian—jangan mencari masalah dengan pamannya yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi ini. Ia anak yang berbakti dan tak suka mengingkari ibunya, tapi jika kasusnya seperti ini. Meskipun ibunya tak berpesan apapun ia tak akan pernah berani dengan sang paman.

Kibum masih setia menunggu, ia tahu sopan santun. Meski yang di hadapannya itu adalah keponakannya, ia tak mau memotong pembicaraan. "Paman, ia kabur ketika kami tiba di Incheon" Luhan memilih jujur, ia tak ingin mendapat masalah lebih dalam jika berbohong.

"Oh ya?" Kibum bertanya. Tapi auranya seolah berkata, "Idiot"

"Kau tahu kan, apa konsekuensi yang terjadi jika bibimu mendengar ini?"

Luhan diam.

Ia mengingat wajah bibinya yang seorang pria itu. Dengan aura setan yang kuat, mata tajam yang mengintimidasi dan Luhan harus mengakui, bibinya itu sangat manly. Hanya saja, ia melirik pamannya yang masih menatapnya, pamannya dan bibinya itu, mereka cocok. Kedua pria tampan itu kelewat mesra jika bersama. Ia tak yakin ia akan di bunuh oleh bibinya, ia malah lebih yakin di bunuh oleh pamannya karena membuat bibinya meracau tak jelas karena kehilangan anak tunggal yang harus dikatakan dibuat dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan mati, paman"

"Kemudian?"

"Mayatku akan di bakar di depan seluruh keluarga"

"Pintar" sahut Kibum enteng. Ia kembali berkutat dengan berkas berkas di atas mejanya. "Kalau kau mengerti kau boleh pergi"

Luhan membungkuk dalam dan ia berjalan mundur—menunjukkan betapa kentalnya adat kesopanan di keluarga besar mereka. "Aku permisi, paman"

BLAAM—

Dan suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

%ika. Zordick%

"HOI PARA PEMALAS SIALAN! BANGUN KALIAN!" seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan mengetuk ngetuk kaleng susu ukuran besar. Dia menjerit dengan sekuat tenaganya, membiarkan suara berat dan besarnya masuk ke telinga para teman temannya yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi mereka. Satu per satu mahluk hidup di apartemen berukuran besar itu terbangun dari tidur mereka, keluar dari kamar mereka masing masing.

Dimulai dari Kim Suho, lelaki berparas bagaikan malaikat ini keluar dengan santai dari ruangannya. Ia adalah seorang CEO muda dari perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh keluarganya. Mengingat adat keluarga mereka yang tak membiarkan pemuda labil dan masih belum memiliki pendamping hidup untuk mengelola perusahaan secara utuh, menjadikan Suho harus rela repot berada dalam satu atap bersama dengan empat pemuda gila yang jelas tak lebih kaya darinya.

Ini kebiasaan pagi mereka, Sehun—lelaki yang masih betah memukul kaleng itu memang memiliki tugas membangunkan satu rumah dan memastikan semuanya tepat waktu. Mengingat dia yang paling tak berguna diantara semuanya.

Tandai ini, Sehun itu tak bisa memasak.

Sehun juga tak memiliki gaji yang lebih besar dari yang lain.

Sehun masih mahasiswa yang artinya ia setingkat anak kost'an yang harus membayar kost dengan keempat pemuda yang membeli tempat ini. Belum lagi biaya lain lain yang harus di kirim rutin oleh kedua orang tuanya di Busan, yang pasti selalu terlambat dari tanggalnya.

"Pagi Hun!" ini ucapan selamat pagi rutin juga yang hanya terucap dari bibir seorang Huang Zi Tao. Lelaki ini yang kini melangkah gontai dengan tubuh toplessnya menghempaskan dirinya di depan TV. Zitao terkenal sebagai pribadi yang tak mau ketinggalan kartun kesukaannya. Ia harus segera menonton film Spongebob atau jangan harapkan ia akan mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai actor, maksudnya peran pengganti actor dalam adegan action.

Krieett—

Suara decit pintu terdengar, seorang lelaki tampan lain keluar dari sana. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, dengan pipi yang sedikit membiru. "Biar kutebak, kau ketahuan berselingkuh hyung?" Sehun tak terlalu terkejut dengan kebiasaan Yifan. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, kapan lelaki yang paling tua diantara mereka itu akan tobat dan mulai mencari pendamping. Lagipula tidak jarang juga, Nyonya Wu datang mengunjungi mereka dan berceloteh tak habisnya tentang betapa buruknya tabiat anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Begitulah, mereka yang bodoh kenapa selalu menyalahkan aku. Haish.. Stupid girl is not my style" ucap Yifan dengan nada songongnya. Ia menendang pintu kamar mandi yang jelas berisi Suho di dalamnya. "Hei pendek! Cepatlah sedikit, kau mandi seperti wanita!"

"Aku bahkan baru masuk Tiang!" balas Suho dari dalam.

Sungguh kekanakan—

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kayu bercat coklat yang masih belum kunjung terbuka. Sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang belum bangun dan perannya itu sangat penting di dalam kelangsungan hidup semuanya. Koki tercinta mereka, Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Bangunlah!" pekik Sehun mengetuk pintu itu—nyaris menggedor.

Tak lama kemdian, sosok tiang yang tak kalah tinggi dari Yifan terlihat. Dengan rambut merahnya dan tampang kusam berantakan khas orang bangun tidurnya. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya dengan setengah sadar.

"Jam delapan lewat lima belas menit!"

"Siapa di dalam kamar mandi?"

"Suho hyung"

"SHIT! YAK KIM SUHO! BUKA PINTU, AKU HARUS MENEMUI EDITOR JAM SEMBILAN, BRENGSEK!" dan aksi tiga orang tertua dalam apartement itu persis seperti tiga bocah lima tahun yang berebutan ingin mandi bola.

%ika. Zordick%

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dengan aura hitam mengelilingi mereka. Kelima pria dengan paras menawan itu tidak melangkahkan kaki mereka beriringan. Tampang mereka tak begitu cerah, melihat pagi mereka yang kacau seperti biasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang special yang membuat mereka semangat.

Sesekali ketika kenaikan gaji ataupun pangkat, Yifan bisa saja tersenyum. Ketika buku bukunya menjadi best seller, Chanyeol merasa dialah pria yang paling beruntung. Ketika Kartu Hasil Studynya berisi nilai A dan B maka Sehun akan begitu bahagia. Begitu pula Suho ketika tidak bertemu dengan ibunya untuk dipaksa menikah ataupun Zitao yang mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Mereka senasib sepenanggungan. Merasa diri mereka para bujangan yang nyaris malas mencari komitmen dalam berpasangan. Dan sekarang mereka dengan tujuan yang sama kini melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju café langganan yang hanya beberapa blok dari apartement mereka.

Chanyeol terlambat dan editornya memutuskan mengundur pertemuan mereka satu minggu kedepan. Itu artinya Chanyeol sedang merajuk. Jika Chanyeol merajuk maka jangan harapkan ada makanan yang akan ia hidangkan untuk mereka semua.

Kondisi hati mereka buruk.

Chanyeol dengan pekerjaannya.

Yifan dengan lebam di pipinya yang membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang.

Suho dengan mandi bebeknya.

Sehun dan Tao yang tentu karena perut keroncongan mereka.

Cling ciiing –

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika mereka memasuki café, mereka memilih duduk di tepi. Membuat ketiga orang tertua bisa duduk di sofa sementera Tao dan Sehun memilih duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Tao cepat melambaikan tangannya ke atas, memanggil pelayan.

Tok

Tok

Suara lantai bergesekan dengan heels, ini café langganan mereka dan baru kali ini mereka dilayani oleh wanita. Bukankah biasanya sang manajer langsung yang akan mengambil pesanan mereka? Ini aneh.

Karena rasa penasaran mereka, seluruhnya mendongak. Mencoba melihat siapa gerangan wanita berheels yang kini tengah membungkuk sopan di hadapan mereka.

Kulitnya tidak putih, namun berwarna Tan yang mulus. Rambutnya pendek berponi, berwarna coklat yang di hiasi bando maid yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat imut. Bibirnya tebal dan merah merekah. Pakaian maid bagian atas sementara roknya ketat sepuluh centi diatas lutut menunjukkan paha mulusnya dan bentuk bokong yang sintal. Heels lima centi yang membuat wanita tinggi ini bertambah tinggi.

Ia tersenyum, menambah kesan imut dan sexy dalam dirinya sekaligus. Kelima pria itu terkesima. Baru kali ini mereka melihat wanita yang mampu menghipnotis mata mereka.

Enak di lihat. Tidak berlebihan dan segala kadarnya pas.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa tuan tuan?"

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, mulut mereka menyamai ikan koi. Waktu terasa berhenti ketika mendengar suara sang dewi yang berhasil membuat jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan. Dia menunjukkan wajah terkejut, dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ahh, bisa bisanya aku lupa daftar menunya" sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya membelakangi meja kelima pria bujangan yang sudah lama tak mendapat belaian wanita yang membuat mereka terpikat.

Kelima pria itu bersiul. Bahkan gerakan pinggul, punggung dan bokongnya ketika melangkah begitu membuat darah mereka mendidih. Betisnya yang jenjang dan mulus yang begitu aduhai. Sosok itu berbalik, dengan langkah terburu buru.

Bruukkk—

Dan terjatuh. Anggap ini hari keberuntungan Chanyeol di balik kesialan yang terus menderanya sejak pagi. Wanita ini jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya yang hendak melompat keluar. Sementara teman temannya yang lain mendesah kecewa, mengapa mereka tak mengambil tempat di tempat Chanyeol tadi.

"Ya ampun, Kai. Kau baik baik saja?" ini sang manajer yang berbicara. Lelaki berwajah bakpao itu tampak tergesa gesa memastikan keadaan pelayan barunya. "Maafkan kami, Kai itu pegawai baru" jelasnya yang membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja tidak apa" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Lain kali kau harus berhati hati, Kai—ya" sambungnya yang mendapat bungkukan formal sekali lagi dari Kai.

"Ahh, iya. Silahkan pesanannya" Kai memberikan daftar menu pada mereka. Ia berdiri tegap dengan sebuah smartphone di tangannya. Sang manajer—Minseok tampak tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah pegawai barunya tersebut. Ia membungkuk pada tamunya dan segera kembali ke kasir.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari notenya, ketika tak mendengar satu nama makanan pun yang terucap dari mulut kelimanya. Ia menyeringai ketika memperhatikan kelima tamunya itu tampak tanpa berkedip memperhatikannya. Sepertinya hidupnya akan lebih baik. Ya… setidaknya ia sungguh tak akan ketahuan oleh ayah ibunya. Ia tak ingin terkurung di dalam sangkar emas buatan kakeknya dan menikmati hari dengan makan, minum dan tidur.

Ia berdehem, membuat kelimanya tersadar dari lamunan kotor mereka untuk meniduri Kai. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian memesan sekarang" Kai harus akui kelima orang di hadapannya ini tampan. Dan ia sangat tahu jika beberapa dari mereka berdompet tebal.

"Kai, kau suka makan apa?" Tao bertanya.

"Apple pie di sini sangat enak dan akan sempurna jika memesan Americano"

"Aku pesan itu" kelima pria itu langsung mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Baiklah pesanan akan segera datang" ucap Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ingatkan kepada Yifan bahwa ia harus segera menghadiri rapat siang ini. Ingatkan Chanyeol, dia harus menyelesaikan skrip naskah novelnya. Ingatkan Suho untuk segera memeriksa laporan keuangan di kantornya. Ingatkan Sehun bahwa ia ada kuliah dengan dosen yang tak segan memberikan 'E' jika tidak hadir sekali saja. Dan ingatkan si panda bahwa—ah ya, jadwal Tao kosong siang ini. Seharusnya ia membersihkan seluruh apartement siang itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ini pertanyaan sinis yang terlontar dari mulut Tao. Ia tak habis pikir para hyung dan juga Sehun akan mengganggu acaranya.

Acara menguntit Kai.

"Persis seperti yang kau lakukan" jawab Yifan acuh setelah mendeplak kepala Tao karena kurang ajar padanya dan kakak yang lain.

"Diamlah kalau tidak mau ketahuan!" Suho berujar. Ia bisa melihat sang pegawai café langganan mereka itu tengah membuang sampah lewat pintu belakang café. "Luar biasa!" ucap kelimanya sambil bersiul melihat mulusnya paha Kai ketika ia sedikit membungkuk demi mengangkat kresek kresek berisi sampah tersebut. "Apa kita harus membantunya? Sepertinya itu sangat berat" Sehun memberi ide.

Tapi—

Wanita itu persis seperti wanita perkasa. Ia mengangkat dengan santai bungkusan bungkusan sampah berat itu dengan santai.

PLAANGG—

Dan membuangnya dengan sukses, dengan cara melemparkannya. Kai menepuk nepuk tangannya dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Mata kelima pria itu membulat kaget. Yang benar saja, seperti wanita yang mereka dekati itu sungguh bukan wanita biasa.

%ika. Zordick%

Kai mengganti pakaiannya, dengan kaos sesiku dan celana pendek yang sekali lagi menampakkan paha mulusnya. Melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan, sambil menenteng ransel di bahu kirinya. Sebenarnya, ia cukup risih dengan orang orang yang terus mengikutinya. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit merasa tenang, karena bukan orang orang suruhan ayahnya.

Hanya lima bujangan bodoh yang mengiranya seorang wanita. Kai tersenyum penuh arti dan ia harap mereka tak sampai bunuh diri ketika tahu kenyataan sebenarnya. Ia masih santai, berpura pura tak mengetahui para penguntit yang persis seperti maniak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mall terdekat, ia harus membeli kebutuhan café seperti yang di pesankan Minseok—pria yang ditipunya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia merantau dari Jeju dan orang tuanya di kampung sakit sakitan.

Pria itu memiliki hati selembut wanita, dan Kai sepertinya memanfaatkan dengan baik. Lelaki itu bahkan sering menambahkan uang saku untuknya. Tapi sepertinya ia sial karena kali ini ia harus pergi sendiri. Mengingat Minseok memiliki beberapa keperluan, menemui kekasihnya yang cukup membuat Kai terkejut ternyata seorang pria.

Baiklah, tinggalkan pria kesepian yang ternyata seorang gay itu. Kai lebih suka mengambil kereta belanjaan, melihat apa yang harus ia beli dan mulai mendorong kereta itu. Hebat juga, ternyata pria pria itu masih mengikutinya. Mendorong trolly dengan pelan, mengikutinya dalam hening.

Kai terlalu acuh, ia lagipula tak begitu tertarik dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Ia hanya ingin hidup sendiri tanpa pesuruh keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan sebentar saja.

"Jongin?" sebuah suara persis membuat Kai membatu di tempatnya. Ia dikenali? Ia melotot melihat seorang pria dengan senyuman polosnya kini berdiri di depannya. Pria yang menggunakan hoodie putih dan celana jeans. Tak ketinggalan dimple di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. "Kau Jongin kan? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau—"

Kai memberikan isyarat agar pria itu diam. Cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke segala arah. "Kau sungguh berhutang penjelasan padaku. Apa apaan penampilanmu ini?" Tanya pria itu, menatap horror penampilan Kai yang persis seperti wanita tomboy.

Kai nyengir. "Yixing ge, jangan laporkan ini pada orang tuaku. Kumohon,aku hanya ingin bebas dari mata ayahku dan inilah satu satunya cara"

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Sepupunya ini memang sedikit gila—persis seperti paman dan bibinya. Yixing mengambil alih kereta belanjaan Kai, "Tidak baik wanita mendorong ini kan?". Kai tersenyum senang, Yixing memang sepupunya yang paling mengerti dia. Berbeda dengan kakak Yixing sendiri, Luhan cenderung merepotkan dan terlalu memikirkan aturan.

.

.

"Siapa lelaki China itu, TAO?" seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Tao.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku? Memang aku tahu?" Tao memajukan mulutnya sebal. Walaupun ia orang China belum tentu kan ia kenal dengan semua orang China. Ia mendorong trollynya kesal, memasukkan beberapa ramen ke dalamnya sebagai bentuk unjuk rasanya.

"Apakah itu kekasihnya?"—Yifan melirik Chanyeol, Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya tanda ia juga tak tahu. Mereka masih betah mengikuti Kai dan juga seseorang yang tak mereka kenal tersebut.

Terkadang hati mereka panas, mengapa Kai tampaknya begitu bahagia bersanding dengan lelaki China yang tampak tak punya apa apa itu. Bahkan Tao merasa lelaki itu sangat lemah jika bertanding wushu dengannya. Tapi melihatnya mengacak rambut pendek Kai mereka, melihat tangan pemuda itu yang seenak jidatnya mencubit pipi tembem Kai membuat mereka merasa kalau merekalah pihak yang tak berdaya.

%ika. Zordick%

Yixing menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulut Kai. Sepupunya itu memang terbiasa bermanjaan dengannya sejak kecil. "Siapa mereka? Apakah suruhan ayahmu?" Tanya Yixing memperhatikan pria pria yang terus mengikuti Kai sejak tadi.

"Tidak"

"Apakah musuh ayahmu atau musuh kakek?" Yixing siap menghajar kelima orang itu. Kai buru buru memegang tangan Yixing. "Tidak gege, mereka hanya err—"

"Siapa?"

"Mengira aku wanita sungguhan" ujar Kai memutar bola matanya.

Yixing cengo beberapa detik, namun ia tertawa setelahnya. "Pilihlah yang menurutmu bisa membuat ibumu senang dari mereka, ku kira kau akan terhindar dari hukuman ayahmu!" usul Yixing.

"Kau bercanda? Aku normal gege. Meskipun aku terlahir dari perut ibuku tapi aku tetap saja merasa dia bukanlah mahluk yang cantik dan berdada" Kai mulai risih. Kembali Yixing tertawa, "Jika aku yang menjadi priamu bagaimana?"

"Berhentilah bercanda!" pekik Kai yang membuat kelima orang itu memasang wajah waspada.

"Lihatlah mereka begitu peduli!"

"Lalu?"

Cuuup—

Yixing memang lelaki tenang tapi tak bisa dibohongi jika ia juga merupakan sosok yang usil. Ia mengecup pipi Kai membuat kelima pria yang terus memantau keadaan itu menjadi gondok sendiri. "Seminggu lagi aku akan menyuruh Luhan menjemputmu"

"Kau tega sekali denganku, Yixing ge" Kai memajukan mulutnya sambil menghapus bekas bibir Yixing di pipinya. Ia memasang pose merajuknya yang sayangnya tak akan pernah berfungsi dengan baik jika menghadapi Yixing. "Aku tak tega melihat kakakku di bakar hidup hidup oleh ayahmu. Mengertilah!" Yixing mengacak rambut Kai.

Kai menatap sendu es krim di hadapannya. Benar juga, ia hampir saja membuat Luhan kesusahan. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Yixing ge?"

"Kelompok H sedang membuat keonaran dan ingin merebut wilayah ini. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan sekelilingmu. Jika kau melihat mereka, laporkan padaku!"

"Baiklah" Kai mengangguk.

"Cepat habiskan es krim mu, aku akan mengatarmu ke café tempatmu bekerja itu"

%ika. Zordick%

Suho menatap kepergian mobil sport yang jelas mahal berwarna putih itu pergi meninggalkan lapangan parkir mall tempat mereka menguntit Kai sedari tadi. Sehun menghela nafasnya, kenapa saingannya harus sesulit itu. "Sepertinya pria itu sungguh sungguh kaya" Tao berbicara, membuat Sehun—satu satunya mahluk yang tak punya penghasilan diantara mereka semakin terpuruk.

"Aku harus segera pulang!" Chanyeol cepat berlari keluar. Mencari taxi yang bisa ia naiki. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan novelku, membeli mobil baru dan kemudian mengajaknya berkencan"

Yifan cengo, sepertinya ia harus menguras tabungannya kali ini untuk mengganti mobilnya dengann keluaran terbaru agar bisa menyaingi pacar—menurut mereka—Kai. Suho tertawa kemenangan, "Aku bisa membeli tiga sampai lima mobil seperti itu jika aku mau" ingat! Dialah yang paling kaya.

Sehun menepuk bahu Suho. "Maaf hyung, tapi sepertinya kau harus ikut pengobatan alternative"

"Maksudmu Hun?"

"Kau bahkan tak lebih tinggi dari Kai"

PRAAANGGGG

Hati Suho hancur berkeping keping.

Dunia ini berat anak muda.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hai Lu ge" Luhan menghentikan aksinya memberi komando menghajar beberapa orang di gudang pinggiran kota Seoul. Dia menerima sekaleng soda yang di sodorkan oleh adik kandungnya—Yixing. Pria yang nyaris memiliki paras selembut malaikat itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja kayu yang berada di gudang tersebut. "Lanjutkan saja acara kalian, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan kakakku" ucap Yixing santai yang membuat anak buah Luhan menunduk padanya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan acara pembantaian mereka tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya memperingati mereka. Paman Kibum akan datang mengunjungi bar daerah itu sekitar dua minggu lagi"

"Tumben sekali paman ingin turun tangan" Yixing tertawa melihat Luhan yang berdecak tak percaya. "Daerah itu tempat ia dan bibi Kyuhyun bertemu, oleh karenanya ia tak suka rusak sedikitpun"

"Ahh~ begitu rupanya"

"Ge—" Luhan mendongak mendengar panggilan Yixing padanya. Ia tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. "Aku bertemu dengan Jongin"

"APA? KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG?"

Beginilah Luhan, orangnya sedikit temperamental—persis ibu mereka. Yixing terkekeh, "Berikanlah ia waktu seminggu lagi menikmati kebebasannya ge. Ia berkata bosan karena Paman dan kakek terus menyuruh bawahan mereka mengawasinya"

Luhan menunjukkan wajah sendunya. Mereka sema sekali tidak cemburu atas perhatian yang cenderung berat pada Kai, tapi mereka sedikit simpati pada maknae keluarga mereka itu. Selalu harus berpenampilan sempurna dan harus lebih hebat dari ayahnya. Itu yang membuat mereka merasa harus melindungi Kai.

"Dia ada di café di daerah yang sedang ku awasi."

"Orang orangmu ada di sana, kenapa tidak ada satupun laporan padaku?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Yixing tertawa, "Karena ia berubah sangat cantik".

"Eh?"

"Dia menjadi sosok wanita"

"APA?"

TBC

Baiklah ini FF untuk Event for Chankai. Hahahahah xD ceritanya aneh ya? Tentu saja, karena ka suka dengan cerita aneh *lho. Baiklah baiklah, ini special for Homin'El dan beberapa yang meminta Uke!Kai. kalau begitu sampai jumpa di FF yang lain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Girl or Bad Boy**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Chanyeol and other**

**Summary: "Suiiitt suiitt… Cewe tomboy, cantik dan sexy. Miliki aku sayang!", inilah yang mendiskripsikan pemikiran gila Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun dan Suho ketika menemukan sosok seorang Kai. Tapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika ternyata Kai adalah Jongin, lelaki keturunan ketua mafia.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Kibum masih di usahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**Warning: Typos, BL, ciri khas ika zordick, Don't like Don't read **

**.**

**.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"KIBUUUUUMM KIIIMMMMM!" pekik Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh mansion keluarga Kim. Kibum yang sedang meminum kopi pahitnya terlihat sedikit tersedak. "Tuan, anda tidak apa apa?" Butlernya—Do Kyungsoo sedikit meringis melihat kopi yang keluar dari hidung Kibum.

Ada apa dengan paginya?

Istri tidak cantik melainkan tampannya memang suka memberi warna tersendiri.

Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia tersedak dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ya! Kibum Kim berhenti melakukan kegiatan konyolmu, apa yang ada di otakmu hingga kau menyeruput kopi dengan hidung?" Kyuhyun memang sosok berlidah tajam, sok tahu dan cerewet. Kibum buru buru mengambil tisu dari tangan Kyungsoo, membersihkan wajahnya dan berusaha tetap tenang agar wibawanya tidak hilang.

Dia heran bagaimana bisa ia mencintai mahluk yang sekarang sedang menatap jijik padanya.

Hei—kim Kibum itu tampan.

Cerdas dan berwibawa.

Tapi kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Cho—Kim Kyuhyun?

"Aku tersedak karena pekikanmu itu, pucat!" Kibum memiliki panggilan sayang tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, datar." Kyuhyun memasang wajah sing a song yang di wariskannya pada Jongin. Ia kemudian duduk di pangkuan Kibum, mengambil alih tisu dari tangan Kibum dan mulai mengusap hidung serta mulut Kibum. "Hei! Aku sedang marah denganmu!" Kyuhyun mendorong dahi Kibum dengan telunjuknya, tipikal istri kurang ajar.

"DIMANA JONGINKU?!" Geram Kyuhyun marah, sukses membuat seluruh pelayan di rumah itu menelan ludah takut. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapati perkelahian diantara dua suami istri itu. Tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang menghancurkan seluruh rumah sementara Kibum akan terus memperhatikan sang istri tanpa membalas satupun perkataannya. Rasanya para maid lebih senang jika saja dua sejoli itu saling jambak, jotos atau apapun asalkan jangan membuat mereka repot menata ulang rumah dan memperbaiki yang rusak.

Kibum berdecak. Maid yang mengurus meja makan, langsung menarik taplak meja—mengamankan alat alat makan yang berada di meja makan dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. "Jongin kabur"

"Kau membiarkannya, oh Kibum idiot Kim apa yang kau pikirkan? Itu anakku satu satunya, jika lecet akan ku robek tenggorokanmu" ancam Kyuhyun. Kenapa tidak ada kata yang sedikit manis yang terdengar di mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu terlentak di meja makan dengan Kibum yang mengurung tubuhnya dari atas.

"Panggil Lu Han!"

Kyungsoo secepat kilat menghubungi ponsel ponakan sang majikan dan sosok itu tak kurang dari satu menit sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah dan rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. "KAU TIDUR SEMENTARA ANAKKU ENTAH BISA TIDUR ATAU TIDAK DI LUAR SANA? LANCANG SEKALI KAU LU HAN!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat pria dengan aura iblis di sekitarnya itu tidak bisa bergerak dan menjadikan salah satu keponakannya sebagai makan malam mereka.

Lu han tersentak, rasa kantuknya langsung hilang. Wajahnya memucat dan dia menatap memelas pada Kibum—sosok dengan wajah dingin yang setidaknya lebih baik dari pada bibinya sekarang ini. Kibum memberi isyarat dan Lu han dengan nada bergetarnya berbicara. "A—aku sudah menemukannya"

"LALU DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?" pekik Kyuhyun. Hatinya sungguh cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Tuliskan alamatnya dan letakkan di meja kerja ku, Lu!" Kibum berbicara. Cengkramannya lebih erat pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu akan sangat bermasalah jika lepas kendali.

"I—iya paman. Dia berkata pada Yixing bahwa ia ingin bebas sebentar, ia merasa kesepian" Luhan membungkuk dalam kemudian keluar dari ruangan makan keluarga Kim itu. "Kyuhyun" Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun yang terlihat terpukul dengan pernyataan Luhan, ia membuang wajahnya. Tak mau menatap Kibum yang mengintimidasinya.

"Jonginku!"

"Dia anak laki laki kita, Kyuhyun!" Kibum meralat perkataan Kyuhyun dan Kibum melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua lengan Kyuhyun, membiarkan lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

"Dia akan baik baik saja" Kibum kembali menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Anakku tak bisa mewarisi bisnis ayahmu, Kibum. Kau bisa memintanya merubah warisan dan memberikannya pada Yixing atau Luhan atau Jaehyo. Dia memiliki banyak cucu, kenapa harus anakku?"

"Hanya Jongin yang membuat mereka tidak memberontak Kyuhyun, jika aku mengasingkan anak kita dari takdirnya maka perkelahian saudara takkan terhindar antara satu dengan yang lain" Kibum mengecup dahi istrinya lembut. "Kita hanya perlu memastikan pasangan hidup Jongin adalah seseorang yang bisa melindunginya"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Chanyeol berdecak. Ia baru saja menyeruput americanonya dan para jones lainnya bergabung dengannya. Mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang terlihat focus pada sosok sexy yang tengah mencatat pesanan pelanggan lainnya. "Perasaanku saja atau dia sangat cantik hari ini?" Yifan menghela nafasnya, posenya persis seperti anak gadis sedang jatuh cinta.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Bunga pun akan layu jika ada dia" entah sejak kapan Tao menjadi seorang pujangga.

"Hei—kau sedang mengatai Kai beracun?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bunga bunga itu layu karena iri atas kecantikannya" sambung Tao, kesal juga ketika Sehun protes atas kata kata yang ia pelajari dari buku 'Gombalan untuk sang Adinda' yang baru ia beli di toko buku.

Suho membetulkan kerah kemejanya. Ia siap untuk memanggil pujaan hatinya dengan modus memesan Americano. Ketika ia siap mengangkat tangan—

CRIING—

Suara lonceng di belakang pintu terdengar, menandakan ada pelanggan yang baru memasuki café. "Selamat datang" sambut Kai—sang pelayan ramah. Tapi mata indah itu membulat ketika seorang pria berambut pirang itu hanya menatapnya tajam. Kemudian melewatinya begitu saja.

Ia berdecih, Yixing sepertinya menepati janjinya dan ini tepat seminggu. Minseok yang berdiri di meja kasir tersenyum cerah. Ia duduk di hadapan Luhan, membuat Kai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan bosnya. "Lu ge, kau datang?"

"Hai, Minseok. Aku ingin menikmati sandwich dan coffee latte di sini" Minseok sangat tahu kalau Luhan juga seorang pecinta kopi. Ia akan membuat coffee latte terbaik agar kekasihnya—Luhan memang kekasihnya, betah datang ke cafenya hanya untuk beristirahat di jam makan siang.

"Akan segera datang" Minseok segera berlari ke dapur, menyiapkan pesanan Luhan. Mata Kai masih tidak lepas dari Luhan. Rasa takut terselip juga di hatinya. Yixing adalah sepupu yang pengertian, sementara Luhan tidak akan pernah segan menghukumnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Ia merasa malu di temukan oleh Luhan ketika berpakaian maid seperti ini.

Luhan bangkit dan Kai berasa di telanjangi dengan tatapan Luhan padanya. Luhan memberi isyarat untuk bicara dengannya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café dan Kai merutuk, ia harus setenang mungkin jika tak ingin kelakuannya ini bocor sampai ke telinga ayahnya yang dingin itu.

Berpikirlah Jongin! Berpikirlah!

Kai sepertinya harus merutuk karena ayah dan ibunya yang super pintar itu tak menurunkan otak mereka padanya. Sementara kelima pecinta setia Jongin—dalam wujud Kai—saling bertatap, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pujaan hati mereka. Mereka memutuskan mengikuti Jongin.

"Lu ge, a—"

BRAAKK—

Suara itu sontak membuat Yifan menyuruh teman temannya yang lainnya untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di gang sempit samping café. "Hal konyol apa ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada dingin. Jongin menelan ludahnya, sepupunya ini memang cantik tapi ia berbahaya.

"Maafkan aku!" Jongin menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah di sini saat melihat mata Luhan menyiratkan kecemasan. Luhan tersenyum, mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin. "Apa aku menakutimu?" percayalah keluarga besar mereka selalu lemah pada sosok Jongin. Tidak tahu kenapa, seolah Jongin memiliki sihir yang menenangkan.

Jongin menggeleng. "Gege! Aku hanya ingin bebas" Jongin memeluk Luhan.

"Tapi aku sungguh memiliki hari yang sulit karena bibi" Luhan mengadukan kesusahannya. Ia tak pernah bermasalah dalam memanjakan seseorang yang ia anggap adiknya ini, hanya saja ia juga tak ingin mati konyol di tangan orang tua Jongin.

Ponsel Luhan tiba tiba berbunyi, membuat Luhan harus menghentikan acara membujuk Jongin. "Paman meminta bicara denganmu"

"Papa?" Jongin memastikan. Luhan mengangguk dan Jongin langsung meraih ponsel Luhan.

"_Papa akan datang dua hari lagi ke sana"_

Jongin menghela nafas. Kibum tidak pernah berbasa basi dan ia tahu ayahnya ini sedang mengusahakan waktu lebih untuk kebebasannya. "_Kita minum bersama, bagaimana?"_ Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengalahkan papa kali ini" Kibum terdengar terkekeh di seberang sana mendengar tantangan Jongin. Ia dan anaknya itu memang suka melakukan hal yang selalu di larang oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti Jongin"_ ujar Kibum dan Jongin mendengar sambungan terputus. Luhan tersenyum aneh melihat raut sepupunya yang begitu cerah sekarang.

"Hei—Jongin!" panggil Luhan yang membuat Jongin kembali menatap Luhan. "Ini apa?" tanyanya menekan dada palsu milik Jongin.

"Ini kaos kaki, oppa" Jongin pura pura memukul tangan Luhan.

"Sialan kau Jongin!" Luhan ingin sekali mendeplak kepala Jongin. "Biar ku lepas, aku risih melihatnya!" Luhan memasang tampang jijik.

.

.

"BANGSAT!" kelima pria itu menggeram marah melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang sedikit mesum—dalam pemikiran mereka di gang sempit itu. Hati mereka sakit, bagaimana tidak jika gadis pujaan mereka di pegang pegang oleh lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal.

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

"LEPAS—" ketika kelimanya hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Ingin menghajar sosok pria cantik tampan itu, sosok lain yang mereka kenal sebagai pemilik café berteriak mendahului mereka.

"LUHAN!" pekiknya yang membuat wajah Luhan memucat. Ia menatap tangannya yang sekarang sedang menarik dada palsu Jongin. Sial sekali.

"Kau dalam masalah ge" bisik Jongin nakal di telinga sang kakak sepupunya.

"Minseoki oppa, a—aku dilecehkan" Jongin memasang wajah pura pura menangisnya, berlari menghampiri Minseok dan berlindung di belakang tubuh lelaki berwajah mirip tupai itu. "BRENGSEK KAU LUHAN! TIDAK BERHATI, MENGHIANATIKU DAN INGIN MENODAIKU BAWAHANKU!" Minseok melempari Luhan dengan sampah yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"Minseok, aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Pergi kau bajingan!" Minseok mengelus bahu Jongin. "Aku sudah mengusirnya, tenanglah Kai. Kau perlu coklat hangat untuk menghilangkan syok mu" Minseok membawa Jongin ke dalam ketika sudah tak melihat sosok Luhan lagi yang tentu saja berlari tunggang langgang memasuki mobilnya menghindari amukan sang kekasihnya yang mengerikan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya melihat Jongin—Kai yang dalam kasus ini terlihat begitu depresi. "Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih karena kalian memperhatikanku" senyumannya bahkan bisa membuat Suho mimisan.

"Aku akan menghajarnya" Tao sudah menggulung lengan bajunya. Ia siap mencari Luhan dan menjadikan lelaki cantik yang baru saja melecehkan—menurut mereka—Kai itu menjadi adonan tepung, bahan makan malam mereka.

"Aku yang akan menghajarnya" Minseok menghapus tetesan bening dari ujung matanya. Ia mengelus kepala Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah juga.

%ika. Zordick%

Ingatkan Jongin, kenapa seorang pria berpenampilan bloon dengan senyum cerah yang selalu tampak di wajahnya ini yang harus menemaninya berbelanja. Anggap ini hari tersial Jongin, tapi ia harus memasang wajah dengan senyum kalem dari pada menjadi dirinya yang biasanya. Yang memaki dan mengusir siapapun yang tak ia sukai.

"Apakah kau tidak senang karena aku yang menemanimu?" Tanya Chanyeol meraih tas belanjaan dari tangan Jongin.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa membawanya sendiri" Jongin merebut kembali kantung kantung belanjaan tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mengira bahwa Jonginnya memang terlalu pemalu. Ia beruntung, ia termasuk lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata rata sehingga masih bisa menyeimbangi tinggi gadis yang bertinggi diatas rata rata itu juga. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin dari belakang, membuat Jongin membatu, ia kembali merebut tas belanjaan Jongin. "Aku tak ingin para penggemarmu itu mengamuk karena tangan halusmu itu harus tergores" Chanyeol sedikit menyindir.

Jongin mencibir, "Bukankah kau termasuk salah satunya?"

"Tidak" Jongin terdiam. Ia tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban lugas dari pria bertelinga yoda yang cukup tampan tapi ia rasa belum menandingi ketampanan dirinya sendiri dan juga ayah ibunya. "Aku bukan penggemarmu, aku seseorang yang mencintaimu" Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah cerianya.

Jongin kembali terpaku di tempatnya, menatap punggung Chanyeol. "Mencintai ya?" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian tertawa, meremehkan sosok di hadapannya itu. Laki laki memang serigala dan ia pernah mengatakan itu pada teman kencannya di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu. "Hei—kau lambat sekali" Chanyeol berbalik, memindahkan seluruh belanjaan mereka di tangan kanannya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya. "Ayo!" kehangatan itu menyelimuti hati seorang Kim Jongin. Ia meraih tangan itu, membiarkan tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

%ika. Zordick%

BYURRRR—

Chanyeol tersadar dari kegiatan melamunnya sambil menghirup dalam tangan kirinya—persis seperti seorang maniak—sesaat ketika Yifan menyiramnya dengan air seember penuh. "Hei! Yifan hyung, kau yang harus membersihkan itu" teriakan Sehun menggema. Ia harus tandai bahwa hari ini jadwalnya untuk membersihkan apartemen.

"Aku mengerti!" balas Yifan. "Hei, Yoda! Aku tahu kau sangat beruntung karena menggenggam tangan Kai hari ini, kemudian bisakah kau memasak untuk kami? Kami lapar, teman!"

Chanyeol menatap Yifan tidak suka, tapi tak lama kemudian kembali senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. "Apakah ia gila?" Tanya Tao, masih betah memainkan game arcadenya bersama Suho. Suho hanya menaikkan bahunya, kembali focus pada console game di tangannya.

"LIHAT PARA ARJUNA CINTA!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam dapur. "SIAPA YANG TAK MENYELESAIKAN TUGASNYA UNTUK BERBELANJA HARI INI?" dia melemparkan rak rak di dalam kulkas yang kosong.

Yifan mirip dengan seekor naga dan artinya naga lapar adalah yang paling mengerikan. Ia menatap Suho dari sudut matanya, aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya. Tao memilih membiarkan gamenya mengeluarkan kata "YOU LOSE" dari pada "YOU DIE", ia cepat menyingkir dari sana. Suho sendiri, ia hanya menelan ludah gugup. Gila saja melawan Yifan, meskipun ia paling tua disini tapi sahamnya di apartemen sama dengan banyaknya saham milik yang lain—kecuali Sehun. Artinya hak dan kewajiban adalah sama—kecuali Sehun. Berhubung Yifan adalah yang paling tua, dia selalu memiliki tenaga lebih untuk marah.

"MATILAH KAU SUHOOOOOO!" auman naga mengamuk terdengar.

Cekriiing—

Anggap itu suara seperti mesin kasir tuan Crab. Dan demi film favorit Tao tersebut, Suho kini tepat mengeluarkan kredit card goldnya di depan wajah Yifan yang siap mencekik lehernya. "Ayo kita makan di luar, aku yang traktir!" kekuatan uang memang segalanya.

Yifan mengembalikan taring dan kukunya ke tempat semula, memasang wajah berkharismanya. Tak lupa ia membersihkan debu di pakaian casual Suho. "Café Kai" dan entah sejak kapan Café milik Minseok itu berubah judul.

%ika. Zordick%

Langkah kelima lelaki itu terhenti di depan café, Jongin dengan pakaian casualnya keluar dari café. Celana selutut, sepatu kets sporty dan hoodie berwarna gelap. Nyaris seperti lelaki kalau saja mereka tidak sangat hapal dengan lekuk tubuh sang Kai tercinta.

Hilang sudah lapar di perut Yifan ketika mendapati seorang pria dengan setelan jas fashionable keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil hitam yang terpakir tepat di depan café. "Apakah kalian kenal dia?" Tanya Yifan pada teman temannya yang lain menunjuk lelaki tampan yang terlihat mapan serta dewasa itu. Persis seperti pimpinan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun serempak. Suho tampak ragu ragu, "Bukankah dia Kibum Kim? Anak bungsu dari Yunho Kim? Pembisnis muda yang jenius yang menjadi komisaris beberapa perusahaan raksasa?"

Yifan menepuk punggung Suho, sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Suho yang nyaris persis seperti om google. "Luar biasa, dia itu atasanku dan menurut kalian apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?"

Hening—

"Ayolah Suho, Cuma kau yang tahu jawabannya. Bicara sajalah!" Tao bahkan sudah dengan tidak sangat sopannya memaksa Suho berbicara seperti orang kebelet pipis. Mata mereka kembali menuju pada Kai yang tampak berpelukan dan membungkuk formal pada Minseok. Ia kemudian berjalan santai menuju seseorang yang dipanggil Kibum Kim itu.

Kibum merentangkan tangannya, dan Kai dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Kibum oleh Kai yang cukup membuat mata kelima pria itu membulat. "Jangan bilang kalau Kai itu istrinya Kibum Kim!"—Sehun dengan penalaran sederhananya tapi masuk logika.

"Dia gay, itu yang kutahu dan istrinya seorang lelaki bernama Kyuhyun Kim" jawab Chanyeol. Semua mata seolah bertanya 'dari—mana—kau—mengetahuinya?' Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Aku yang paling rajin membaca berita, aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah Kibum Kim tapi aku tahu biografinya yang luar biasa"

"Kai itu simpanannya?" Tao hampir menangis mengucapkan itu.

"Tidak, dia sangat mencintai istrinya." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Semua kembali menatapnya. "Di biografinya tertulis seperti itu"

"Dia memiliki seorang anak tunggal bernama Jongin, pewaris tunggal kekayaan Kim menggantikan Yunho Kim" Chanyeol mengingat ngingat isi biografi yang ia baca beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Apakah itu artinya Kai akan dinikahkan dengan Jongin?" geram Yifan, ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia bisa membayangkan Kai yang polos itu akan hidup dengan seseorang yang mungkin tidak ada bedanya dengan atasannya yang dingin serta keji itu. Siapa yang tak tahu bahwa keluarga Kim adalah clan Mafia yang terkenal di dunia.

"Dia pasti akan sangat menderita, kita harus menghentikannya dan bicara dengan Jongin itu. Lebih baik jangan memaksa kehendak pada wanita!" Suho menghentikan taxy yang lewat. Matanya jelas menangkap siluet Kai yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai berlalu bersama Kibum.

Yifan mengambil tempat di dekat kursi supir. Keempat yang lainnya bersempit sempit di kursi penumpang. Chanyeol masuk terakhir, ia menggenggam erat tangannya hingga buku buku tangannya memutih. _"Sebenarnya ada satu kemungkinan lagi, Kibum Kim bahkan tak pernah bertingkah laku hangat pada saudara dan ayahnya kecuali ibu kandungnya, istrinya dan anak tunggalnya. Dan ia baru saja bertingkah laku hangat pada seorang Kai"_

%ika. Zordick%

Suara dentuman music terdengar meriah. Yifan tak mungkin salah lihat ketika Kainya masuk ke bar ini bersama dengan Kibum Kim. Mereka berhasil masuk setelah memperlihatkan Kartu identitas mereka, dan dua orang yang sedang berbicara di dalam bar itu cukup mereka kenal—tidak dengan baik—tapi cukup membuat mereka mendesis tak suka.

Dua orang berwajah China. Apakah salah satunya sebenarnya adalah Jongin?

"Hi—" bartender wanita berwajah blasteran dan boyish membuat mereka tersentak memperhatikan gerak gerik dua orang China yang tampak akrab itu. "Martini, Cocktail or Vodka?" Tanya bartender yang bername tag "Amber Liu" tersebut.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Suho, membuat Suho menghela nafas. Tentu ia mengerti, ia harus membayar ini semua. "Martini"

"Ahh—ok" Amber terlihat mulai sibuk dengan racikan minumannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Yifan menunjuk dua pria China itu pada sang bartender. "Siapa mereka?"

"Oh Tuhan, ku kira kalian dari keluarga Kim. Bagaimana bisa kalian masuk kemari?" Amber terlihat begitu terkejut. "Mungkin karena namanya Kim Joonmyeon" jawab Sehun asal menunjuk Suho.

Amber tertawa gurih. "Mereka semua keluarga Kim, tentu saja sedang merayakan sang pewaris utama pulang dari Jepang. Istilahnya reuni keluarga besar" Amber menuangkan martini yang baru selesai di raciknya ke satu per satu gelas di atas meja. "Dan kedua pria China itu adalah Luhan dan Yixing, mereka anak dari Hangeng, putra pertama dari istri kedua Yunho Kim"

"Berapa istri yang dimiliki kakek itu?" Yifan berdecak membayangkan tuanya seorang Yunho Kim serta kayanya pria beruntung itu.

"Dia punya empat"

"Oh Neptunus! Terkutuklah pria sepertinya!" histeris Tao, sepertinya mulai mabuk. Amber tertawa, ia tak sekali dua kali mendengar kutukan untuk atasannya yang gagah itu. "Bukankah yang lebih terkutuk itu Jongin Kim? Dari sekian banyak cucu Yunho Kim, seluruh warisan jatuh ketangannya"

Benar juga—

Pria muda itu bahkan tak pernah bekerja keras untuk semuanya. Mengapa ia mendapatkan segalanya? Bukankah ia buka cucu tertua dari anak tertua? "Dia cucu kesayangan Yunho Kim dan tentu saja keponakan serta sepupu kesayangan dari semua yang hadir di sini" seorang bartender bername tag 'Park Kyung' menyambung.

"Hei Kyung, berikan kami segelas cocktail lagi" Kelimanya tersentak kaget saat mendapati Luhan dan Yixing sudah berada di samping mereka. "Hei, kenapa ada pendatang gelap di sini?" Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. Ia tetap saja tidak suka pria pria ini mendekati sepupunya—meski merekalah yang korban.

"Aku menyelipkan nama mereka" Yixing menjawab santai, ia tersenyum meneduhkan pada pria pria kesepian yang membuatnya mengiba. "Agar mereka tahu kenyataannya dan berhenti mengejar Kai kita" dan tatapan itu berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Nenek akan membunuhmu" Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan.

Yixing kembali terkekeh. "Seluruh nenek cantik kita akan mencium pipiku setelah ini. Kai di sana" menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Sialnya dia bersama dengan Sungmin hyung dan dua kembar non identic yang gila, Hyukjae dan Donghae, semoga beruntung" Yixing menepuk bahu Yifan yang kebetulan berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Ia meraih gelas cocktailnya dan mengajak Luhan untuk menemui para sepupu wanita mereka yang tampak seru bermain bilyard dengan pakaian sexy mereka tak jauh dari sana sebelum pria temperamental itu menghajar para bujangan yang tergila gila pada adik kesayangan mereka.

.

.

Dengan keberanian seadanya, Yifanlah yang memimpin langkah para manusia asing di keluarga Kim itu. Sungmin—seseorang berwajah manis itu tersenyum menatap Yifan yang tampak sopan membungkukkan tubuhnya menghampiri sang Bunny. "Siapa mereka?" Hyukjae bertanya sinis, menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya secara frontal.

"Yixing menyelipkan nama kami, yah—begitulah" Yifan kehabisan kata, jadi dia menjawab seadanya saja. Sungmin terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik pada Jongin yang sudah mulai menyulut sebatang rokok dengan terburu buru. "Kami akan menghukum anak itu" Donghae menawarkan diri.

"Grandma Jae akan mengadukanmu pada nenek, lalu kau akan dihukum seharian dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah Hae" Sungmin memperingatkan. Nenek mereka, Leeteuk memang terkenal paling sadis soal menghukum dan Jaejoong adalah nenek yang suka sekali mengadu.

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai terbatuk batuk menghisap rokoknya. Padahal anak itu termasuk perokok keras mengingat paman mereka Kibum adalah smoker dan peminum yang memiliki rekor paling baik. "Kenapa kalian kemari? Sepertinya Yixing ada di sana, sibuk bermain bilyard bersama Tiffany dan Jessica"

"Kami tahu, kami di sini ingin bertemu dengan Kai" Suho tak habis pikir dengan Yifan yang terlalu suka bertele tele. Ia menatap tak suka pada Kai yang menghisap rokok. Persis seperti gadis nakal. "Kai? Apakah keluarga kita memiliki seseorang bernama Kai?" Sungmin adalah cucu tertua dan ia tak ingat memiliki nenek, paman, bibi atau sepupu bernama Kai. Donghae dan Hyukjae kompak menggeleng.

"Mereka mencariku hyung" Jongin mematikan rokok yang habis ia hisap.

"Kai?" Tao rasanya ingin membawa lari Jongin dari sini.

"Namaku Jongin Kim" Jongin meralat namanya. "Anak Kibum Kim, putra kedua dari istri ketiga Yunho Kim"—Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan pada DJ untuk menghentikan musiknya. Suasana menjadi hening dan seluruh perhatian beralih pada Jongin dan kelima pria asing yang kini berada di hadapan Jongin.

"Dan—" Jongin membuka kemeja putihnya, mempertontonkan bentuk tubuhnya yang six pack dan terlatih. Ia kembali menyulut rokoknya, menghembukan nikotinnya tepat di wajah Yifan. "—Aku laki laki"

PRAAANGG—

Sehun terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Tao sudah hampir menangis, ia tidak menyangka di bohongi seperti ini akan menyakiti dirinya. Chanyeol menunduk, tak ingin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada siapapun yang ada di sana. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan makian yang siap keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya. Yifan terdiam seribu bahasa, dia menatap penuh kebencian sekaligus jijik pada Jongin.

Mempermainkan hati mereka semua—

Kemudian mengaku dengan begitu mudahnya.

Ia lelaki.

Ia tak memiliki boobs!

Tidak memiliki tiiitttt—

Dan mereka tidak memiliki kewarasan jika tetap mengejar lelaki ini.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Yifan tepat di wajah Jongin. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa kecewa, apakah kelima pria ini tidak mencintainya lagi seperti yang selalu mereka ungkapkan?

"HYUNG!" dan Suho sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak berada di sekitar mereka ketika Yifan melayangkan tinju di wajah Jongin.

Cinta di dunia ini sangat indah dan satupun cinta tak pernah berada di pangkuannya seperti milik ayahnya untuk ibunya ataupun sebaliknya. BUGH—

Sebuah tendangan dengan menggunakan lutut mendarat di perut Yifan membuat lelaki itu terpelanting. "Lancang sekali kau memaki dan memukul Jongin oppa!" itu Krystal, salah satu sepupu Jongin yang cantik dan hebat berkelahi. "Melawanku saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana caranya kau berani menyentuhnya!" Krystal menarik kerah kemeja Yifan, memberikan ancaman yang tak bisa di remehkan dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi—yang nyaris di miliki oleh setiap keluarga Kim.

"Krys~, sudahlah!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Krystal, membuat wanita itu mendengus. Ia sudah sedikit mengkerut ketika Heechul—salah satu neneknya yang bermulut tajam itu menatapnya dari lantai dua bar. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, kami akan menganggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian" ini suara salah satu nenek mereka—Changmin, nenek yang ajaibnya seusia dengan Kyuhyun, ibu Jongin. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu formal dan memiliki syndorm yang mengerikan seperti keluarganya yang lain dalam menjaga Jongin mereka.

Suho membantu Yifan berdiri, Tao membantu Sehun. Suho tak bisa berbuat apapun, perusahaan ayahnya bisa bangkrut dengan mudah, ia jelas melihat Yunho Kim di sana. Menatap mereka dengan dingin seolah ingin memusnahkan mereka seperti lalat.

Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya, "Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi!" Yifan tahu Chanyeol sama terpukulnya. Ia meraih tangan pria itu tapi di tepis. "Pulanglah duluan, aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu"

"Jangan macam macam, mereka mafia dan berkuasa!" peringat Suho.

"Aku tahu" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambangkan senyuman sejuta voltnya. Mereka tak ada pilihan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol adalah hal yang harus di lakukan.

"Kai—ah, maksudku Jongin" Jongin menghela nafasnya ketika suara berat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. "Pulanglah, aku minta maaf telah menipumu" Jongin menghapus bercak darah di sudut bibirnya.

"KAU PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU?" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Hei Teman! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Donghae sedikit mengiba juga dan ia jelas melihat Hyukjae mengeluarkan pisau serbagunanya demi mencabik lelaki yang berteriak pada Jongin.

"Tidak akan" Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Jongin.

"APA SEBENARNYA MAU MU PARK? KAU KECEWA KARENA AKU SEORANG LELAKI, KAU CUKUP TINGGALKAN AKU DAN BERHENTILAH MENJADI LELAKI YANG MEMBUTUHKAN CINTA! BRENGSEK!" Jongin berteriak kalap, ia muak dengan kata cinta dan terhianati. "Kau boleh jatuh cinta dengan salah satu sepupuku kalau kau mau"

GREB—

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin, menarik lelaki itu ke hadapannya. "AKU SUDAH BILANG BERAPA KALI PADAMU, aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli apakah kau Kai atau Jongin. Aku mencintaimu, KEPARAT!"

Mata Jongin membelalak—

Bibir Chanyeol kini tepat mengecup bibirnya dan mulai melumat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, wajahnya memerah dan ia bisa melihat wajah cengo keluarganya yang menatap adegan ciuman persis seperti drama korea yang ia tonton bersama ketiga neneknya.

Ciuman itu ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Tidak kaku seperti yang ia rasakan dengan wanita wanita selama ini. Pantas saja ibu dan ayahnya sangat suka melakukan ini dimanapun mereka berada.

"Mati kau Park!" dan sepertinya ada yang melupakan bahwa Kibum seorang yang mengidap Father complex, ia seperti melihat anak gadisnya yang sedang diperkosa oleh preman pasar. "KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK!"

"PEGANGI KIBUM!" teriakan lantang Kyuhyun terdengar, membuat Siwon—saudara Kibum memegang tubuh adiknya yang diluar kendali. "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH JONGINKU!" Yesung dan Hangeng terpaksa turut andil memegangi adik bungsu mereka tersebut.

"BERHENTILAH MENCIUMNYA KALAU KAU TAK MAU MATI!" Sungmin menarik tubuh Chanyeol.

BRUUKKK—

Dan sepertinya Jongin sudah lupa cara berdiri tegak.

TBC

Wow… ka beneran telat xD wakakakaka

Seharusnya ada satu chapter lagi. Ya sudahlah… eventnya sudah habis, tapi ka usahakan ini update paling lama seminggu lagi. Ka mau nyiapin FF lain dulu kkkk~

Ramai ya? Tentu saja, keluarga Kim ini keluarga unik.

Yunho (kakek) mempunyai empat orang istri, Leeteuk (Pertama), Jaejoong (Kedua), Heechul (Ketiga) dan Changmin (keempat).

Kecuali Changmin istrinya yang lain mempunyai anak. Dan Sungmin adalah cucu pertama. Yang lain urutkan saja sesuai imajinasi kalian. Yang penting Kibum anak dari Heechul. Ya begitulah… halah halah.

Tipsnya, jangan pentingkah silsilah keluarga mereka, fokuslah pada percintaan Jongin x Chanyeol di sini.

Akhir kata R n R~

Nb: Ghost itu selalu update Kamis malam, apapun yang terjadi xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Girl or Bad Boy**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Chanyeol and other**

**Summary: "Suiiitt suiitt… Cewe tomboy, cantik dan sexy. Miliki aku sayang!", inilah yang mendiskripsikan pemikiran gila Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun dan Suho ketika menemukan sosok seorang Kai. Tapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika ternyata Kai adalah Jongin, lelaki keturunan ketua mafia.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Kibum masih di usahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**Warning: Typos, BL, ciri khas ika zordick, Don't like Don't read **

**.**

**.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Kau benar benar gila" dengus Baekhyun—salah satu sepupu Jongin yang melihat aksi gila gilaan seorang Park Chanyeol dari salah satu sudut bar. Kini, Chanyeol berada di salah satu kamar di mansion megah milik Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia lebih memilih memikirkan nyawanya yang hanya ada satu dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan habis.

"Tapi aku tak menyesal" itulah jawaban Chanyeol. Ia melirik pada Baekhyun, satu satunya sepupu yang sepertinya masih tenang berdiri tanpa meluapkan emosi padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Kalau masalah cinta memang semua terlihat begitu simple. Cukup mengatakan semuanya demi orang yang terkasihi, tak perlu alasan yang bertele tele. "Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau tak ikut menghajarku?"

Pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas. "Waahh" Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku akan senang hati jika aku boleh menghajarmu." Membuat Chanyeol memucat. Ingatkan dia, di keluarga Kim itu sama sekali tidak ada mahluk waras.

"Tapi aku tak ingin dibunuh oleh paman Kibum" sahut Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Dia sepertinya yang paling berambisi membunuhmu dan itu artinya hanya dia saja yang boleh melakukannya"

"Dia ayah yang mengerikan" Chanyeol bergidik.

"Dia ayah yang mencintai anaknya. Lagipula jika aku membunuhmu, Jongin kami akan sedih, jika Jongin sedih maka bibi Kyuhyun takkan membiarkanku mati dengan mudah. Dia akan menyiksaku seumur hidupku"—hening.

"Kau berada di posisi yang sulit, kawan. Jika jatuh cinta janganlah jatuh cinta pada garis keturunan nenek Heechul!" lanjut Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Chanyeol benar benar pucat. "Apakah kau tak takut mati?"

Chanyeol terbata. "Aku sangat takut"

"Lalu apakah kau akan menyerah?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mencintai Kai eh maksudku Jongin" tidak ada keraguan di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi merasa percaya pada lelaki ini untuk memberikan Jongin mereka. Yixing sepertinya melakukan langkah yang benar dan ia harus mencegah pamannya menyiksa sepupunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bertahanlah hidup!" Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol mendengus dibuatnya. "Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur, Sungmin hyung sepertinya melindungimu. Oleh karenanya dia mengirimku ke mari"

"Maksudmu, cucu tertua keluarga Kim?"

"Ya" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana kalau saudaraku yang lain yang menjagamu, Luhan saja pasti sudah memukulimu sekarang."

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela, setidaknya ia bersyukur ia sudah menamatkan novel terakhir yang ia tulis. Itu mungkin menjadi karya terakhirnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Jongin memegangi bibirnya, ia masih tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol menciumnya. Bibir itu masih seolah terasa di bibir tebalnya. Ia tersenyum, sangat tipis tapi rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya. Ada yang mencintainya dan ia berharap ini akan menjadi cinta yang normal untuknya. Tanpa ada campur tangan keluarganya dan tanpa harus memikirkan asal usulnya.

"Ma~" dia memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih memijit bahu Kibum. Ayahnya itu masih muda tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin yang tak terkena hypertensi kan setelah melihat anak tercintanya dilecehkan begitu. Kyuhyun menoleh. "Apakah yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Mama tidak mau mereka membuat papamu stroke dengan bercoleteh seperti monyet memanggil koloni" Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. "Ah, kecuali Baekhyun. Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk melindungi tahanan papamu"

Tahanan?

Hei—sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu disini?

"Siapa tahanannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja si brengsek yang menciummu!" kali ini Kibum yang berbicara. Nadanya dingin dan menusuk. Kyuhyun cepat memeluk leher Kibum, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku akan menghabisinya sebentar lagi"

"Pa!" Jongin tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya. Selalu saja bertindak semena mena, ibunya saja masih mampu berpikir jernih. Kibum mengacuhkan Jongin, ia lebih memilih menikmati pijitan sang istri yang sepertinya mulai khawatir pada perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat sedih. Tapi bohong, jika seorang Kyuhyun pun tak takut pada suaminya itu.

"Kibum~"

"Jangan membantunya bicara!" Kibum langsung memotong panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Jongin!" sebuah panggilan membuat ketiganya menoleh. Di ambang pintu sudah berdiri Taemin—sepupu Jongin yang harus di akui mirip dengan dirinya. "YAK PAMAN KIBUM!" teriaknya. "Kau membuat Jonginku bersedih kan?"

Kibum tak ambil pusing. "Menikahlah kalian secepatnya!" kalimat itu persis membuat Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. Ia memukul bahu Kibum kuat. "Mereka bersaudara!"

"Setidaknya mereka bisa menikah, aku hanya percaya pada Taemin" Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya. Taemin memijit kepalanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu"

"Aish! Kau kira aku mau, aku suka boobs!" pekik Taemin tertahan pada adik sepupunya tersebut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, siapapun tahu kalau Taemin dan Kai itu lebih cocok menjadi adik kakak selamanya. "Berbicaralah dengan kekasihmu itu! Mintalah dia berusaha lebih keras mendapatkan hati papamu!" Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba memberi solusi.

Jongin dan Taemin segera duduk mengapit Kyuhyun. "Bibi bantulah kami!" mohon Taemin dan Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tak terlalu suka berhubungan dengan keluarga Kibum, apalagi harus mencampuri perintah mutlak suaminya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu pamanmu saja"

"Mama~" baiklah kalau rengekkan yang ini Kyuhyun tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah" akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan. "Ngomong ngomong Taemin, wajahmu terlihat aneh dengan rambut blonde keriting itu"

"Terima kasih pujiannya bibi" Taemin mencibir kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

Suara ketukan di kamar itu terdengar, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan matanya membulat melihat sosok yang jelas ia kenal sebagai sepupunya yang sepertinya memilih pulang dari America. "Hi Taemin!" sapanya dan Taemin hanya menatap Baekhyun dari ekor matanya.

"Jadi namamu Park Chanyeol?" dia seolah tidak berminat dengan sapaan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam lelaki yang terlihat takut ketika melihatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, lidahnya terlalu kelu ketika berdapan dengan seseorang yang Chanyeol rasa memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Jongin. Taemin tanpa aba aba menjambak rambut Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mendongak.

"Seberapa besar nyalimu hingga berani jatuh cinta dengan Jongin?"

"Yak Taemin, jangan kasar padanya. Sungmin—" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Taemin kini beralih menatapnya. "Siapa yang memintamu berbicara?" Baekhyun cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan adik kandung Sungmin. Konyol jika berdebat dengannya.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Taemin. "Apakah kau sepupunya juga? Aku mencintai Jongin dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu"

BUGH—

Taemin meninju pipi Chanyeol, membuat memar di sana. Ia mengibaskan tangannya kemudian. "Tentu saja ini urasanku!" dia menyeringai. "Jongin dan aku akan menikah sebentar lagi"

"APA? Kalian adalah keluarga!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan sepupu tidak boleh menikah?" Taemin berujar enteng. "Jika kau ingin merebutnya dariku maka kau harus bisa merubah pemikiran ayahnya tentang kau orang yang lemah!"

Chanyeol terdiam, dia mendongak menatap Taemin yang memberikan pukulan kedua di pipinya dan menendang perutnya. "Dia adalah penerus kami semua! Bagaimana bisa kami mempercayakannya pada orang lemah sepertimu?" Taemin berbicara dingin. Ia menendang perut Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu masih terkapar di lantai.

"Aku pantas untuknya" Baekhyun mengiba melihat perkelahian yang jelas tanpa perlawanan ini. Chanyeol masih berusaha berdiri. "Dari segi apa kau pantas untuknya, teman? Kau lemah, kau tidak pintar berbisnis, kau bodoh dan kau tak memiliki uang banyak untuk membiarkan keluarga kami sekedar melirikmu"

"Sudah cukup Taemin" Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di samping pintu. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan. Membuat Chanyeol malu karena ia memang sepertinya tidak pantas untuk lelaki ini. "Pulanglah dan lupakan aku!" suara dingin Jongin yang tersirat nada kecewa di dalamnya membuat hati Chanyeol seolah di tusuk oleh belati.

"Aku tidak bisa" Chanyeol menunduk, ia mengelap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Kau hanya akan terluka"

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN AKU MENCINTAIMU BUKAN FANSMU!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menatap tak percaya lelaki itu. Baekhyun terlihat kagum sementara Taemin tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia bisa tenang sekarang.

"Aku ini lelaki!"

"Dan aku mengakui aku telah menjadi gay karenamu" Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Taemin tertawa meremehkan. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin yang sepertinya kehabisan kata kata. "Kau sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi Jongin—ah" Taemin buka suara.

Jongin tak mengerti mengapa air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kau juga mencintainya, terimalah kenyataan itu dan kalian harus hadapi berdua" Taemin memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Atasi rasa takutmu, jika kau memang serius pada Jongin kami" kini dia memperingatkan Chanyeol.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum duduk di kursi utama meja makan keluarga. Disana terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit gugup juga mengatakan maksud hatinya. Ia sering di diamkan oleh Kibum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Kibum tapi jika berhadapan dengan Kibum yang marah, ia nyaris tak pernah.

"Kau ingin daging ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tumben sekali kau menawarkan daging bukannya sayur" –JLEEBB dan Kyuhyun mengutuk kepintaran Kibum yang mengatahui maksud hatinya. Ia menghela nafas, ketika melihat Jongin membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama mereka di meja makan.

"Apa apaan ini? Mana Taemin?" Tanya Kibum. Ia bahkan enggan melihat pada Chanyeol.

Jongin mendadak ngeri sendiri. Tapi sebuah tangan besar mengenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Ia melirik pada sang pemilik tangan, Chanyeol dengan wajah babak belurnya mencoba tersenyum pada Jongin. "Papa, bisakah kita makan dulu?"

PRAANG—

Seluruh pelayan bahkan menunduk dalam ketika mendengar suara sendok yang di banting Kibum di atas meja. Biasanya, Nyonya besar merekalah yang melakukan semacam itu. Kyungsoo bahkan mengiba melihat wajah ketakutan nyonyanya. "Siapa yang mengizinkannya makan bersama kita?"

"Tapi dia bisa kelaparan" Jongin menjawab.

"Dia matipun, bukan urusanku"

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun berdecak. "Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu, anak kita sudah dewasa. Dia sudah bisa memilih sendiri pilihannya!"

"Pilihannya salah"

"PAPA!" dan suasana meja makan itu menjadi lebih tegang. Chanyeol merasa sungguh tak berguna sekarang. Kenapa lelaki tampan ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding Kris yang sedang mengamuk? Dia kan jadi gemetar sendiri.

"Singkirkan semua makanan ini, aku tak bernafsu" Kyuhyun memberi perintah dan belasan pelayan di sekitar meja makan mereka langsung bergerak membersihkan meja makan.

"Berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan Kibum. Chanyeol buru buru menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Saya penulis novel" Chanyeol rasanya ingin memukul mulutnya yang bergetar karena suaranya yang bergetar.

"Get a new Job, Poor man!" Kibum kini menatap lurus pada muka bonyok Chanyeol. "Papa, kau bisa menjadikan dia di perusahaan kita" usul Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, kau takkan bisa menjaganya"

Chanyeol sekarang berani menatap mata Kibum secara langsung. "Aku mungkin miskin dan lemah. Tapi aku akan menjaga perasaannya, aku takkan membiarkannya kesepian dan aku akan memberikannya cinta seorang pasangan yang tak akan pernah dia dapatkan dari dirimu dan istrimu"

Jongin tersentak dan ia rasa Chanyeol benar. Ia telah mendapatkan segalanya tapi tidak dengan perasaan normal mencintai orang lain selain keluarganya. Ia menatap memelas pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah mendengar apa yang ia dengar, mereka telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk Jongin mereka.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Kibum yang terkepal di atas meja. Ia tahu Kibum sangat tidak suka ada yang merebut perhatian buah hatinya dari dirinya. "Aku akan memberikan aturan untukmu"

"Yes sir!" Chanyeol merasa hubungannya dengan Jongin telah mendapatkan titik terang.

"Get a Job."

"Understand I don't like you" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup di sini.

"I'm everywhere" Jongin menatap ayahnya tak percaya dengan peraturan yang ketiga, jadi ia akan terus di awasi?

"You hurt him, I hurt you" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Be home 30 minutes early" Jongin mendengus. "Aku bukan anak perempuan" Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk diam.

"Get a lawyer" bukankah itu artinya sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi pada Chanyeol. Termasuk penganiyayaan yang dilakukan anggota keluarga Kim yang lain.

"If you lie to me, I will find out" Kyuhyun mengakui bagian ini. Ia saja sangat susah berbohong pada Kibum kalau ia menghabiskan pudding di kulkas meskipun ia sudah membakar bungkusnya.

"He is my princess, not your conquest" Jongin kembali menggerutu mendengar kata princess yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"I don't mind going back to jail" Chanyeol memucat.

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Whatever you do to him, I will do to you" kata kata terakhir itu terucap. Senyuman tersemat di bibir Kibum dan Chanyeol buru buru berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya formal.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan Jongin pada saya"

"Kalau begitu tolong ya" Kyuhyun mengambil dialog Kibum yang takkan pernah terucap. Ia cepat menggeret tubuh Kibum sebelum lelaki itu berubah pikiran. "Bawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit, Jongin—ah"

%ika. Zordick%

BLAAM—

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar utama yang dia dan Kibum tempati. "Kibum" dan Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Kibum memeluk tubuhnya. "Anak kita telah dewasa"

"Dia akan meninggalkanku"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, Kibum persis seperti ayahnya. Hanya saja ayahnya merengek pada ibunya dan memaksanya agar tak menikah. "Tidak akan, lihat sisi baiknya kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan cucu sebagai pengganti Jongin di rumah" Kyuhyun mulai membujuk.

"Aku terlalu muda menjadi kakek"

"Kau benar" Kyuhyun jadi cemas sendiri jika dia harus dipanggil nenek nanti. "Tapi bukankah kau masih punya aku?"

Kibum melepas pelukannya. "Sudah saatnya kita belajar melihat Jongin dewasa. Aku percaya Chanyeol bisa menjaga Jongin kita seperti layaknya kau menjagaku"

"Anak itu terlalu lemah"

"Jongin mempunyai banyak sepupu yang pandai berkelahi. Tapi Jongin tak punya siapapun yang bisa mencintainya dan menjaga hatinya. Mengertilah Kibum! Kau juga masih berhak menjaga buah hati kita" Kyuhyun memang lebih dewasa ketika membahas beberapa hal dan Kibum akan terlihat kekanakan ketika itu juga.

Kibum tersenyum. Istrinya memang yang paling pintar dalam menenangkannya. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum. "Kau tertarik untuk bulan madu ke dua?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bermimpi saja kau! Kau pasti memperlakukanku seperti wanita lagi nanti" tapi Kibum sudah melumat bibir Kyuhyun ganas. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai, sepertinya ia akan sibuk meladeni Kibum untuk cuti bulan madu kedua mereka nanti, karena dalam kamus Kibum tidak ada penolakan.

%ika. Zordick%

Jongin tersenyum menatap tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia bahagia tentu saja. Bersama ke taman bermain, menikmati wahana memang terkesan kekanakan, tapi ia senang, ia tak pernah mengalaminya dengan pasangan yang ia cintai seperti sekarang ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di hotel yang berada di dekat taman bermain tersebut.

"Sialan! Dia berani menggenggam tangan Jongin kita. Akan kubunuh dia ketika Jongin lengah"

"Hyung, bunuh dengan pisau lipat ya, aku suka pembunuhan berseni!"

Sepupu sepupu Jongin mengintai.

Di atas roller coaster, "Si telinga yoda itu dalam radius 17 meter dariku. HUAAAAA"

Di dalam selokan, "Mereka tepat diatasku"

Di dalam bianglala, "Akan kutembak kepalanya! Akan kutembak!". "YAK! Kau bisa mengenai Jongin!"

"DIA MENCIUM JONGIN!"

"ASTAGAAAA"

"JONGIN MILIKKU!"

"JONGINKU YANG POLOS!"

Setidaknya mencintai seseorang tanpa memikirkan resikonya adalah yang terbaik. Tapi mencintai seseorang dengan sepupu yang luar biasa mengerikan bukan ide yang bagus.

END


End file.
